Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates
The Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates are large behemoths that are the major plotline drivers in the fanfictions, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. They are differentiated by their appearance and the color of their chakra. They are living masses of chakra that rival the power of the nine Tailed Beasts, giving them power that surpasses most shinobi. Despite being part of one class, the Guardian Beasts were always seperate, so they have seperate chakra colors. Like the tailed beasts, the Guardian Beasts possess human intelligence and sometimes intelligence surpassing that. This gives them the ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu as well as use their elemental natures properly. However, unlike the tailed beasts, the Guardian Beasts appeared at random and were without any knowledge on them. Currently, they are classified as documents to be researched but are also wanted for their power. In Ezemaru Kimza's case, Guardian Beasts can be sealed within humans to utilize their power and abilities. The Guardian Beasts also have a link with one another and can communicate via telekinesis. They can also communicate with the one they're sealed inside. However, the lack of saturated chakra in the shinobi world limits their ability to speak to each other properly. Guardian Beasts can leave residual chakra behind as a beacon for its fellow beasts. They also have the ability to turn into pure chakra whenever their body is destroyed and allow themselves to regenerate. They can also become whatever their dominant element is and become a nature. History The Guardian Beasts were formed in the dimensional rift of Ten-Ja, a plane where chakra from various worlds meet. Long ago, a cosmic, god-like being split its mind from its body. Its mind became the travelling spirit Lord Sai-Chu and its body became a mass of powerful and unstable chakra. The chakra was left alone for thousands of years, where its energy magnetism assimilated and absorbed whatever foreign chakra that seeped into Ten-Ja. After eons of this, the chakra gained sentience and found itself to be the most powerful and saturated of them all. This caused the chakra to become convinced that its purpose was to become the one chakra to inherit all worlds. It then tried to escape by breaching into the real world. Tendrils left its mass and settled onto the world. Once Sai-Chu found out what was going on, it left its dimensional wandering and returned to Ten-Ja, where it was greeted by a corrupted and broken world, formed by the chakra's influence. In order to quell this uprising, Sai-Chu battled the chakra for many hundreds of years until it managed to seal the chakra away in a temporary space. The battle left the dimensional space scarred, with a huge crack capable of becoming broken into if the chakra managed to free itself. Heavily exhausted after the battle with its cosmic equal, Sai-Chu used the remainder of its chakra to split into four beings. With its fading consciousness, Sai-Chu created Bukarok the Forest Wasp, Asura the Scorpion, Issaru the Blue Spider Monkey and Roku the Greater Phantom. The four were infused with the remaining dark chakra and Sai-Chu's spirit. The four were tasked with guarding the dimensional crack, known as the "Gate of Ten-Ja", and keeping the chakra from escaping by using theirs to bar its advance. The four creatures became known as the Four Guardian Beast of Hell's Gates. Bukarok was placed in the north of the gate, Asura in the south, Issaru in the east, and Roku in the west. Sai-Chu told them that they were siblings that would help and protect each other. It also told them that they would combine into Sai-Chu itself to one day seal the gate and keep the peace forever, but only after they reached their true power. Its message complete, Sai-Chu faded from existence. The four combined their power to keep the gate strong and nearly impossible to open. Despite being thousands of miles from one another, the beings were able to communicate with one another using telepathy. Many more years passed and the gate remained untouched. However, about 100 to 90 years before the start of Naruto, the gate was forcibly open and dead humans were thrown into Ten-Ja by an unknown force. The Guardian Beasts were shocked that humans, who were constantly watched, were able to force open the gate to Ten-Ja. It was the Kuguari clan, a clan that were bonded with the gift to manipulate the chakra of Ten-Ja, that opened the gate, using their clan jutsu, the Kuguari Style: Banishing Void Technique, for the first time. For the next fifteen years, humans were thrown into Ten-Ja through the gate on a regular basis. The Guardian Beasts tried harder to kept the opening rift closed. However, it stopped for a few years, only to start again. At the end, a few dead Kuguari clan members were known into Ten-Ja after the climax of the Kuguari Village Civil War. The Guardian Beasts inferred that these clan members were the cause and they were probably thrown in, never to open the gate again. The clan was therefore known as the Sealers. After a few years, a series of tragedies struck. First, Asura, Issaru, and Roku lost touch with Bukarok, who vanished without a trace. Then, the gate suddenly disstablized that threatened to open, possibly to merge the two worlds or even destroy them. Even though the three remaining beasts manage to avert it, they knew it was only a matter of time until the gate was opened again due to this imbalance. Risking themselves to re-seal Ten-Ja, Asura, Issaru, and Roku let themselves out into the shinobi world and awaited Bukarok to call them. Bukarok was sealed into a scroll, then Ezemaru Kimza, Asura became a stone mountain, Issaru became a series of whirlpools west of the world, and Roku vanished altogether. They secretly swore to join up one day, and destroy the Sealers to prevent Ten-Ja's chakra from becoming free once more. The Guardian Beasts Bukarok *Main Article: Bukarok Bukarok is the eldest and the Giant Forest Wasp of the Four Guardian Beasts, as well as the first to arrive in the Shinobi World. Its chakra color is purple. It was sealed into a scroll in Arizogakure years before the main story, and into Ezemaru Kimza years later. It has the ability to turn into gusts of wind. It was defeated and its body was destroyed by Saphiro Kimza. Its whereabouts are unknown. Asura *Main Article: Asura (Gen Nakaido24) Asura is the second eldest and the White Scorpion of the Four Guardian Beasts. Its chakra color is white. It crash landed in the shinobi world seven years after Bukarok landed and became a stone mountain to await its call from Bukarok. It has the ability to become stone and even make stone "live". It was defeated and its body was destroyed by Saphiro Kimza and Naruto Uzumaki. Its whereabouts are unknown. Issaru *Main Article: Issaru Issaru is the second youngest and the Blue Spider Monkey of the Four Guardian Beasts. Its chakra color is dark blue. It crash landed shortly after Asura did and became a series of whirlpools west of the Land of Water. It has the ability to turn into whirlpools, mist, lakes, rain, snow, and ice. It was sealed into a tree by Saphiro Kimza and is currently in the Land of Skies. Roku *Main Article: Roku Roku is the youngest and the Greater Phantom of the Four Guardian Beasts. Its chakra color is black. It vanished after crashing the same time Asura and Issaru did. It has the ability to become shadows, light, and even vanish. It was spoken of, but not encountered yet. Its whereabouts are unknown. Category: Characters